1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing method and a mixing apparatus that can be suitably applied to musical instruments capable of being connected in cascade, as well as a program for implementing the mixing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mixing apparatus has been known which is capable of processing and mixing a plurality of audio signals and to which other mixing apparatuses can be connected in cascade.
For example, a mixing apparatus of this type has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-015284. This mixing apparatus is capable of causing a delay circuit thereof to delay an audio signal directly input to the mixing apparatus and mixing the delayed audio signal and a cascade signal input from another mixing apparatus via a cascade connection terminal of the mixing apparatus. The mixing apparatus is also capable of outputting the mixed signal to another mixing apparatus via the cascade connection terminal of the mixing apparatus.
However, the mixing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-015284 has problems described below. That is, the manufacturing cost is increased since the cascade connection terminal is provided exclusively for cascade connection with another mixing apparatus. The cascade connection terminal is unnecessary for a user who does not intend to connect mixing apparatuses in cascade.